DHCP servers provide network parameters to client computing devices. In particular, DHCP servers provide IP addresses to, and renew IP leases for, client computers and other computing devices.
Initially, a DHCP client does not have a working IP address with which to communicate with a DROP server in a point-to-point manner. Accordingly, DHCP permits the DHCP IP discovery and binding process to be performed using a broadcast address. The broadcast message is local and not visible on any other network.
If a DHCP server does not reside on the same network as the client, a local network router typically relays the broadcast traffic to a supporting DHCP server. Such a router is configured to store one or more IP address values of supporting DHCP servers. These address values are usually configured by a network administrator, who may obtain address values to use from DHCP administration. Notably, each router might have a different set of DHCP servers for which it stores IP addresses.
Router configurations can be long and complex, and configuring routers can introduce human errors. For example, human errors can be present in one of two IP address values of the DROP servers supported by a router. As long as there is a DHCP response, the incorrect redundant IP address in the address value pair can be missed. Only when the primary DHCP server is down for any reason is it discovered that a network has no redundancy of DHCP service.